The Sleepers Awake
by shastalily
Summary: Dylan and G. Rhade are adopted brothers who are caught in a curse. Who will rescue them from their 300year sleep?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Andromeda.

* * *

**The Sleepers Awake**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a planet, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a handsome Commonwealth prince named Dylan Hunt, and his adopted brother, Gaheris Rhade.

The two young men had known each other since childhood, and Rhade had become part of Dylan's family when his own family had been wiped out by a terrible plague.

Dylan and Rhade had been born on the same day, and on their 17th birthday, Dylan's parents (Rhade's adoptive parents) had a large birthday celebration for them. The king and queen invited all the people in the city, except for one. They forgot about inviting the Mad Perseid. He hadn't been seen for many years, so everyone thought that he had died during his long quest for treasure.

When the day arrived for the celebration, the guests all arrived and had access to the best food, dancing, and grand intellectual discussions with their peers. In the midst of all this, the Mad Perseid arrived in a huff. "How dare you," he screeched, "not invite me? A curse shall be upon Dylan and Rhade:

_When they, in the event horizon are caught, _

_Fighting their sleep will be for naught._

With that statement, he proceeded to spontaneously combust. While putting out the flames, Dylan quipped, "Is this what they mean by 'blowing your top'?" Rhade didn't laugh. He was of a more serious nature than Dylan, and asked, "Do you not think we should be concerned with our survival?"

"Come on, Rhade... He was known as the **Mad** Perseid. Why should we worry?"

"I suppose you must be right," said Rhade quietly, but he pondered the Mad Perseid's words for some years to come.

The time came when Dylan and Rhade entered the High Guard Academy. They became soldiers defending the Commonwealth, which was a vast group of planets allied together. The titles of king and queen, prince and lord, were just that, titles of distinction, yes... but no more and no less than that of admiral, captain, mother or father.

When they graduated, they were stationed on a High Guard ship. They rose quickly in the ranks and in time, Dylan was made a captain, Rhade was promoted to commander and became Dylan's first officer on a ship called the_ Andromeda Ascendant_.

Dylan and Dylan fought hard for the Commonwealth that they had sworn to protect. Several years after they had left home, a mighty battle was fought and their crew was lost. Only Dylan and Rhade remained on the bridge. "Captain... Dylan... Look at the view screen... The event horizon... We're too close..."

Dylan paled as he thought back to their 17th birthday, and the Mad Perseid's curse.

_When they_,_ in the event horizon are caught,_

_Fighting their sleep will be for naught._

"We're going to be caught." His words seemed slow and sluggish. He reached for Rhade as Rhade got closer but everything they did, seemed to be in slow motion. They fell to the floor, unable to stand any longer. They tried to keep their eyes open, but their eyelids were too heavy. They drifted into a cursed sleep.

The shimmering figure of a woman knelt between the sleeping men, and hid her face in her hands. "You were my only hope to break my curse, and now you are caught in your own," she cried. She disappeared, and the entire ship seemed to sigh in mourning.

Wars were fought... stars were born... planets died... But still the warriors slept...

Until...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**300 Years later**:

The universe went through many changes while Dylan and Rhade slept. The Commonwealth had fallen. Evil forces had taken over the universe. Pirates and slavers roamed the depths of space. Most people had lost all hope, except the crew of one ship, the _Eureka Maru_. The crew consisted of: Beka Valentine and her husband Tyr Anasazi; their genius son, Harper; their spiritual advisor, Rev Bem; and the ever so mysterious Trance Gemini.

The people of the_ Eureka Maru_ were searching for a legendary ship called the _Andromeda Ascendant_. On this ship were the equally legendary Sleepers, who were said to be capable of restoring the Commonwealth.

After in-depth research, and many years of searching through space, Trance Gemini, known to her crew as the Seeker, was able to guide them to their long-awaited destination. Using technology that their resident genius helped develop, they were able to pull the _Andromeda_ back from the edge of the event horizon, without being caught in it themselves. Overjoyed, they boarded the_ Andromeda_, to search for the Sleepers.

* * *

In the meantime, Dylan and Rhade had awakened. They looked at the view screen and their computer, and found out that they were free from the event horizon and that it was 300 years later.

"Do you feel like we're in a fairy tale, Rhade.... Or is it just me?" asked Dylan, rubbing his eyes.

"A fairy tale? Is that what you read when you were supposed to be studying?" Rhade asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No!" protested Dylan, blushing. "Mother used to read them to us when we were little."

"Oh, I remember... Wasn't a princess supposed to wake us up?"

"I don't see one. She wouldn't kiss you anyway... not with me around."

"Really... I think she'd kiss me before you. I obviously have the superior genes."

Dylan and Rhade good-naturedly traded mock insults back and forth, while continuing to assess damage to the ship and find their exact position in space.

* * *

The crew of the_ Eureka Maru_ explored the _Andromeda_, searching each deck systematically. Harper had jacked into a computer panel to read the ship's files, when suddenly a shrill sounding alarm went off, making everyone cover their ears.

"What was that, boy?!" hollered Tyr. He wasn't angry with Harper. He had gone a bit deaf from the noise, and could hardly hear himself speak.

"Uh, Dad, I think the ship is a bit angry with me. That's an intruder alert. We have to get to the Sleepers and convince them that we're not here to do harm."

"Let's go," said Tyr. Split up... Beka with me... Rev and Harper... Trance... uh..."

"You know I'm fine by myself, Tyr."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

When they heard the alarm, Dylan and Rhade grabbed forcelances and proceeded to search the ship for intruders.

During the search, Harper was separated from Rev, and found the machine shop, and happily settled down to take apart and examine various pieces of technology. Dylan was able to lock Tyr and Rev inside a storage area, and Rhade caught Beka in a force field.

Dylan found out that two intruders were still to be found, and sent Rhade to find one while he went after the other. That one happened to be Harper and actually Dylan was so amused with him that they soon became good friends. Harper was able to explain the _Maru_'s mission to Dylan, and he agreed to discuss it with Rhade.

Rhade was having his own adventure while looking for Trance Gemini. He was passing by Hydroponics, when he heard a giggle and saw a purple tail disappearing around a corner. '_A tail_?' he thought, shaking his head. He hurried around the corner to see the tail disappearing around another corner. He decided to circle around and see if that would work. He found himself face to face with a very pretty purple girl whose big brown eyes were wide open with surprise. He caught her to keep her from falling. The girl said, "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry, Mr.... umm..." Rhade smiled. "My name is Gaheris Rhade, but I'm usually known as Rhade. What's your name, little purple one?"

"My name is Trance Gemini. My crew calls me the Seeker 'cause I... umm... find things...and people too."

"I think that we found each other this time, Miss Trance... By the way, that's a cute tail that you have."

"Oh... thank you... Rhade." She blushed, her cheeks turning a brighter purple when she realized that this very handsome man was still standing extremely close to her. He still had his hands on her shoulders and when Rhade realized this, he blushed himself. "I'm sorry, Trance. I forgot to ... let go."

Trance giggled. "That's okay. Come on; let's go make friends with everyone. You're really nice and we're really nice, and everyone has really nice intentions." She grabbed a befuddled Rhade's hand, and towed him along behind her, chattering merrily all the way.

Trance and Rhade caught up with Dylan and Harper, and the rest of the _Maru_'s crew, who had been released. Together, they discussed all the problems that were to be faced in restoring the Commonwealth, and decided to work together to accomplish this task.

That night, a shimmering female figure once again watched over Dylan. "May the Divine grant that I may join you soon," she said, as she disappeared.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dylan, Rhade, and the crew of the _Maru_ soon learned to work well together. Their personalities also seemed to click when it came to their off-duty time. Dylan and Tyr played basketball together. Rhade had many philosophical discussions with Rev Bem. However, one such discussion was not quite so philosophical, as it concerned Trance.

"Rev, I have discovered that I have... a regard for Miss. Gemini. How am I to proceed in a courtship?"

"Ah... Rhade... Trance is an independent woman. You need to ask if she would allow you to proceed in this. The Divine will bless a relationship that is built on honesty and love."

"I **do** love her; Rev... Do you think she would be willing to accept me as a mate?"

"I have seen that you are a man with honor. Go talk to her; she's on Medical deck."

Rhade smiled, and thanked Rev for his patience and sage advice. Then he hurried to Medical deck to find Trance.

Trance looked up and smiled when Rhade entered Medical. "Hi, Rhade; how are you?" she chirped in her sweet way.

"Hello, Trance. I'm fine. How are things going with your work here? Are you still doing inventory?" asked Rhade.

"I'm all finished," she said. "I can go off duty now."

"That's good," said Rhade. "Would you like to go for a walk through Hydroponics with me?"

"Oh," she said shyly. "I'd like that. Thank you for asking me."

The two walked through Hydroponics and other places on the ship through the months to come.They talked about their hopes and dreams.

One day, Rhade asked Trance if she would be his mate. "Yes!" she squealed, and threw her arms around Rhade's neck, nearly knocking the tall man over. Their delighted laughter filled the ship, and it wasn't long before everyone on the ship knew about the couple's engagement.

Everyone was very happy and excited for the new couple. Sometime later, Rhade noticed that Dylan didn't seem to be himself. Rhade could sense Dylan's loneliness, and in the midst of his joy, Rhade grieved for his brother, friend, and captain. He wanted him to have the same joy that he felt with his Trance. He told her how he felt, and she smiled mysteriously. "What makes you smile?" he asked, surprised that she could smile about this.

"Umm, sweetie, you know how I find things that are lost... and I kinda **know** things?"

"Yes."

"Well, I kinda know about someone, a warrior lady, that's lost, and she's Dylan's... I mean he belongs to her... um..."

"You mean they are meant for each other."

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "Just like us!" She gave Rhade a big kiss, which of course he didn't object to, wrapping his arms securely around his purple sweetheart. He reluctantly pulled his lips away, and asked Trance where this warrior lady was to be found. Trance's eyes filled with tears, prompting Rhade to hold her tighter. She said, "I'm okay. I was just thinking of the poor lady. She's trapped inside the computer core of the _Andromeda_."

"How can this be?" said Rhade with a frown.

"A Nightsider wizard did it 'cause she wouldn't fight for him. It happened just before Dylan took over command of the Andromeda."

"I didn't think magic was real. How do we get her out?"

"It's real all right," said Trance, shivering. "But it shouldn't be used doing for bad things. We have to guide her spirit out of the computer. Then her body will reconfigure itself with the spirit inside."

* * *

Rhade and Trance continued their discussion with Dylan and the rest of the crew on hand. Dylan was worried about the safety of the crew, but Trance assured him that they would be fine. To the shock of her listeners, Trance explained, "I have the power to link all of us together. The result will be that our minds, hearts and bodies will work together as one, producing enough power to free the woman that is trapped. Dylan will be the focal point because his heart is already linked to hers." After much discussion, they all agreed, and began the rescue process.

They formed a circle with Dylan in the center. Trance closed her eyes and began to glow. A beautiful golden light emanated from her, and spread to the others through their linked hands. Dylan was surrounded by the light and began to call the warrior maiden in his thoughts, as Trance had instructed, to draw the maiden into the circle. Suddenly a beautiful dark-haired woman was inside the circle with Dylan. He was dumbstruck as he looked at her, feeling an instant connection with her.

Trance opened her eyes, and the light disappeared. "You're safe, now," she said to the woman. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rommie. Thank you for... my life." She turned to Dylan, and quietly said, "I've been a part of the ship for so long that it feels like you are a part of me."

Dylan smiled back and took her hand. "I know what you mean. I've always felt that I had a tie with this ship, but now I know why. You say I'm a part of you... I'm your heart, Rommie. Will you be mine?"

Rommie was actually extremely shy for a warrior maiden, and blushed deeply. But, she agreed to be Dylan's bride.

The two couples, Trance and Rhade, Dylan and Rommie, were married by Rev Bem.

Rommie was a welcome addition to the crew, as the quest to restore the Commonwealth continued......

-The End-


End file.
